Sentimentos Secretos
by pequena rin
Summary: Sentimentos são sensações que nos fortalece nos capacitam a continuar principalmente se esse sentimento e o amor.
1. Chapter 1

Sesshoumaru continuou com sua jornada acompanhado por seu servo e aquela pequena criança humana

**Sentimentos secretos**

_Por pequena rin_

Sesshoumaru continuou com sua jornada acompanhado por seu servo e aquela pequena criança humana.

Já havia se passado dois anos deste á morte de Narak, e nesse período uma pergunta não saia da mente daquela menina tão curiosa que era a pequena Rin, mas que hoje ela teria coragem de perguntar.

Vendo que seu lord ia bem à frente do grupo Rin resolveu iniciar uma conversa com Jaken

- Senhor Jaken – o que e um hanyo? Perguntou da forma, mas inocente possível em um tom bem baixo para que seu lord não ouvi-se.

- Jaken fingindo que não ouviu a pergunta de Rin começou a caminhar, mas rápido.

Rin não iria desistir tão fácil por isso continuou

- Lembra-se naquele dia que o senhor me mandou procura o senhor Jeneji para poder conseguir a planta dos mil anos?

- Sim

- Bem nesse dia ele estava na forma humana e não como yokai então me disseram que era por ele ser um hanyo, por isso quero saber – o que e um hanyo.

- Bem – Jaken olhou para seu senhor que continuava a andar sem se incomoda com nada – um hanyo e um meio demônio nascido com uma parte yokai e outra humana.

- E como o Inuyasha pode ser irmão do senhor Sesshoumaru.

Jaken já começava a ficar nervoso, hora olhava para Rin hora olhava para seu lord, então quando ele resolveu explicar pra Rin uma pedra sei lá de onde, o atingiu em cheio o fazendo cair.

Jaken tinha certeza que tinha sido seu lord, mas por que sempre ele levava as pedradas se era a Rin a fazer as perguntas.

- Menina esqueça esse assunto sobre os hanyos, pois o lord Sesshoumaru não gosta de se lembra de seu irmão.

Como sei lá de onde de novo Jaken leva, mas uma pedrada na cabeça, Rin fica surpresa com aquilo e olha para seu senhor que ia tranquilamente à frente com se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Por que sempre eu recebo as pedradas e nunca ela.

- Senhor Jaken

- O que você quer agora menina?

- Bem eu tenho outra pergunta

- Maldita menina passa alguns dias em um vilarejo humano e volta cheia de perguntas.

- O que é esta apaixonada?

Jaken nesse momento ficou parado a olhando ao mesmo tempo em que Sesshoumaru se virou para ela, àquela simples pergunta deve um grande efeito.

- Por que quer saber menina? Jaken já começava a suar frio

- Bem por que uma senhora do vilarejo me perguntou se eu já estive apaixonada e quando ela iria me explicar o que era você apareceu pra me buscar.

- Bem esta apaixonada e sentir um carinho muito forte por uma pessoa

- Então nesse caso estou apaixonada pelo senhor Sesshoumaru

- Mas e claro que não menina tola – Jaken pode sentir um olhar tão frio sobre ele que se virou onde estava seu lord.

- Eu não entendo então

Jaken começava a se atrapalhar com as palavras até que

- Rin – chamou Sesshoumaru

- Sim meu lord

-Se você tem tanta curiosidade quando se encontra com aquela humana que vive com o baka do meu meio-irmão você pergunte a ela.

- Sim senhor Sesshoumaru

Já havia se passado onze anos Rin agora com 24 anos uma bela mulher que deixava qualquer homem ou yokai a seus pés. Era mas um dia comum Rin estava na sacada do grande palácio das terras do oeste vendo o por do sol, lembrava da pergunta que tinha feito a Jaken há alguns anos atrás.

Hoje ela estava experimentando o que era esta apaixonada só que no caso dela não era correspondida, sabia que era tolice nutri esse sentimento por um ser tão poderoso que odiava humanos, nunca o grande lord Sesshoumaru se apaixonaria por uma humana.

No pátio principal se encontrava os generais e alguns soldados iriam partir para defender as terras do oeste, por incrível que parece ainda havia yokais tolos suficientes pra dentar invadi-las.

Como ela ficaria, mas uma vez sozinha no castelo resolveu ir visitar Kagome e seus amigos e assim o vez.

Chegando perto de vilarejo ela logo encontrou Kohaku.

- Como vai Rin, quando tempo – a cumprimentou com um abraço.

- Realmente faz muito tempo que não nos vemos como estão todos.

- Estão bem vamos tenho certeza que ficaram felizes em te ver.

Após cumprimentar a todos, resolveram fazer um piquenique perto do lago depois de muito conversarem e rirem com Inuyasha caindo de cara no chão por causa dos senta de Kagome e Mirok apanhar por causa da mão dele Kohako e Rin foram dar um passeio.

- Kohako – chamou Rin com um pouco de tristeza na voz

- O que houve Rin, algum problema.

- Bem você e meu melhor amigo, por isso sei que posso confiar em você

- Fala Rin

Rin estava com a cabeça baixa e os olhos cheios de lagrimas

- Eu estou apaixonada pelo Sesshoumaru - sama

A expressão de Kohako foi de uma tristeza imensa seguida de raiva, pois ele gostava muito de Rin.

- Kohako

- Rin, você percebeu o que acaba de me dizer, como pode amar um yokai que odeia humanos que despreza tanto nossa raça, ele nem de trata como deveria ser tratada.

- Isso não e verdade, meu lord e um yokai honrado nuca me tratou mal, nunca me desrespeito não fale dele dessa maneira.

- Não seja tola Rin ele nunca ira de corresponder, não se iluda dessa maneira lembre se ele odeia humanos.

- Pare de falar assim Kohako – a angustia na voz de Rin era sentida na pele.

- Então deixe de ser tão ingênua e perceba que ele chamas ira te amar, como eu te amo mas aquele maldito yokai esta sempre ao seu lado e agora em seu coração.

- Kohako!

- Bem já estou farto de tudo isso – Kohako agora caminha em direção de Rin a fazendo dar passos pra traz.

- Kohako o que esta fazendo pare esta me ajustando, vamos voltar para o vilarejo tenho que retorna para o castelo.

Kohako a segura pelo braço a forçando a ficar perto dele, Rin tenta se liberta dele, mas era inútil quando, mas ela o empurrava, mas ele apertava o braço dela.

- O que acha que esta fazendo – se ouviu uma voz fria que se fez presente

- Kohako vira na direção da voz, era sempre aquela imagem imponente do grande lord das terras do oeste Sesshoumaru.

- Sesshoumaru – a voz de Rin nesse momento saiu tranqüila o que deixou Kohako com, mas raiva a soltando.

- Com pode ser tão tola Rin não ver que isso só ira de fazer sofre – depois de falar isso saiu em direção do vilarejo.

Rin se sentia tão mal, seu melhor amigo esta apaixonado por ela e seria capaz de beijá-la a força se seu lord não tivesse chegado a tempo.

- O que estava acontecendo aqui? – a voz de Sesshoumaru estava banhada de raiva.

- Nada meu lord apenas discordamos de um fato – Rin tentava ser o mais sincero possível para que seu lord agredida – se não ele com certeza iria matar Kohako sem pensar duas vezes.

- Rin!

- Sim meu lord

- Esta feliz ao meu lado – perguntou o grande lord

- Mas e claro senhor Sesshoumaru

- Você não deseja se casar e construir uma família? – o lord continuou a perguntar

-O meu lord não que, mas me ter por perto – Rin já estava ficando angustiada.

- Não e isso sabe que sempre terá minha proteção, mas deveria pensar nisso.

- Meu lord não tenho interrese nenhum em de deixar por nada desse mundo quero continua ao seu lado enquanto o senhor assim o permitir – Rin falou diretamente encarando os olhos de seu lord.

- Fico feliz em saber – após escutar essas palavras Sesshoumaru deu-lhe um discreto sorriso que sempre era direcionado unicamente para Rin.

Sesshoumaru se aproxima de Rin e lhe entrega uma linda rosa, Rin ficou um pouco

confusa e percebendo isso logo dize.

- Sei que são suas preferida por isso trouxe e também vim de buscar para voltarmos.

- Muito obrigado meu lord – retribuiu com um sorriso.

- Rin!

- Quero que aceite ser minha companheira.

Rin fica tão surpresa que acaba deixando cair a rosa que ganhara, estava pensando que aquilo só poderia ser um sonho seu grande amor a pedindo em casamento.

- Sei que esta surpresa, eu também há anos tenho dentro de mim um sentimento que não sabia explicar o que era tive que perguntar ao baka do meu meio-irmão para descobrir o que eu realmente sentia por você, quando vi aquele pirralho a segurando eu senti algo que nunca imaginei que seria capaz de sentir por ser algum muito menos por uma humana estava com ciúmes.

- Rin sorria abertamente estava tão feliz com as palavras que acabara de escutar de seu lord, seu grande amor sem, mas aquentar abraçou Sesshoumaru que ficou surpreso e feliz com a atitude da jovem.

- Então isso e um sim? Perguntou o yokai que agora a abraçava juntando, mas seus corpos, essa era a primeira vez que Sesshoumaru sentia-se tão próximo de Rin.

- E tinha alguma duvida – Rin pode sentir pela primeira o calor que exalava do corpo de Sesshoumaru, ele a beijou um beijo cálido, mas cheio de desejo, paixão que ambos sentiam um pelo outro.

Sesshoumaru ficou pensando quantas vezes tinha tido que odiava os humanos, seu irmão por ter em suas veias o sangue de uma humana e seu pai por de se apaixonado por uma a ponto de dar sua vida por ela.

Agora ele sabia que sentimento era esse, ela poderia ser uma simples humana, mas foi a única capaz de fazer o que nenhuma outra yokai conseguiu toca o coração do grande lord Sesshoumaru.

- Rin – ele a chamou, mas uma vez a fazendo ergue a cabeça

- Sim meu amor

- Te amo...

Fim

_Bem eu estava escutando a musica Four Seasons e resolvi fazer essa mini fic espero que gostem, beijos . _

.


	2. AVISO URGENTE

SENADOR QUER CRIMINALIZAR FANSUBBERS, FANFICS, TRADUTORES DE MANGAS, E REDES P2P

**SENADOR QUER CRIMINALIZAR FANSUBBERS, FANFICS, TRADUTORES DE MANGAS, E REDES P2P.**

_(Esse é o título de uma reportagem)._

_Como o próprio título diz, um senador - que com certeza nada sabe sobre nós - quer fazer de nós, otakus e ficwritters criminosos. Isso só porque baixamos animes e mangás, doujinshis, escrevemos fanfics e outras coisas que, para ele, devem ser consideradas ilegais. Eu me pergunto o que ele faz, agora. Além do mais, a política e o Brasil já estão num estado crítico e, ao invés de pensar em algo para impedir que isso piore, nos vem com essa!_

_Nós não somos criminosos. E ele está tentando destruir nossa criatividade! Num país como esse, em que a leitura não é algo popular, existir jovens, pessoas, que escrevem e lêem quase diariamente é um lucro imenso. Agora eles querem proibir isso, como se nós que roubássemos, matássemos ou que até fôssemos corruptos, já que esse senador deve ser TÃO honesto como tantos outros._

_Não, eu não vou baixar minha cabeça. E eu espero que muitos aqui também não. Lógico, eu respeito a lei e acredito que algumas coisas são necessárias, mas proibir isso?! Existe uma petição para impedir tal fato e eu estou participando disso._

_E depois, qual será o próximo ato? Eles vão fazer o quê? Proibir os eventos de anime, a circulação de mangás em nossas bancas, os animes nas TVs?_

_Ou será que eles só fazem isso com as coisas que eles não conseguem lucrar?_

Peso que todos participem, não podemos deixar que isso aconteça, entre no link da **Chibi Anne**, lá vocês encontraram o link da noticia original e a **PETIÇÃO PARA QUE ISSO NÃO ACONTEÇA**.

_**Participe.**_


End file.
